Chapter 6: Are You Gonna Be My Girl?
(The movie resumes to flashbacks of what happened.) * Jeff Phillips: (voiceover) Welcome back to Venice Beach, California, where this second obstacle, the Ring of Fire, is tearing the villains apart. * Max DeLeo and Obra: (voiceover) Oh! / Ooh! * Chris Kamara: (voiceover) That bar is tilted down at 18 degrees, which may not sound like a lot, but it generates a lot of speed and it's tough to hold onto that 36-inch ring. * David Campbell: Ooh! * Alan Connealy: No! * Chris Kamara: (voiceover) We've seen it take out criminals like the Cosmic Yeti,... * James McGrath: Oh! * Samlin: What? * Chris Kamara: (voiceover) ...the Vimpire... * Jeff Phillips: (voiceover) Oh! The Vimpire splashes down! * Chris Kamara: (voiceover) ...and, then, the Vengeful Cyborg minutes later. * Rayso and Milvad: Oh! / No! * Linmis: And the ring of struggles continue. * Jeff Phillips: (voiceover) And we may see more Ring of Fire drama as we head toward a final battle on Raven and the Villains' Revenge. (The song "Are You Gonna Be My Girl?" plays. Leja plays the drums while Linmis and his friends take to the microphone.) * Samlin: Go! * Linmis: So, one, two, three, take my hand and come with me. * Because you look so fine that I really wanna make you mine. * Milvad: I say "You look so fine and I really wanna make you mine." * Obra: Four, five, six. Come on and get your kicks. * Now you don't need that money when you look like that, do ya honey? * Rayso: Big black boots, long blonde hair. She's so sweet with her get back stare. * Linmis: Well, I could see you home with me, but you were with another man. Yeah! * I know we ain't got much to say before I let you get away, yeah! * I said, "Are you gonna be my girl?" * Linmis: Listen. One, two, three, take my hand and come with me. * Because you look so fine that I really wanna make you mine. * Milvad: I say "You look so fine and I really wanna make you mine." * Obra: Four, five, six. Come on and get your kicks. * Now you don't need that money when you look like that, do ya honey? * Rayso: Big black boots, long blonde hair. She's so sweet with her get back stare. * Linmis: Well, I could see you home with me, but you were with another man. Yeah! * I know we ain't got much to say before I let you get away, yeah! * I said, "Are you gonna be my girl?" Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Come on! * Obra: Well, I could see you home with me, but you were with another man. Yeah! * I know we ain't got much to say before I let you get away, yeah! * Uh, be my girl. Be my girl. Are you gonna be my girl? Yeah! Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven and the Villains' Revenge